One Wish
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Si les spéculations sur Delena étaient vraies ? Si les meilleures amies étaient devenues plus ? Et si elles arrivaient à inspirer un autre jeune couple dans le même cas ? Si Camren était une autre version de Delena ? Femslash : Delena et Camren Personnage : Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Fifth Harmony, Little Mix et Cher Lloyd


**PDV C****amila**

Personne ne l'aurait crut. Surtout pas moi. On a eut de la chance depuis le tout début de cette compétition. On aurait dû être éliminée au bootcamp mais on a été réunit en groupe. On n'a pas gagné X-Factor et pourtant on signe un contrat chez Syco Music et Epic Records. Qui l'aurait crut ? Maintenant on est là, dans notre bus de tournée pour faire la première partie de… Attendez que je réalise… Demi Lovato !

****Dinah :**** Camila ?

****Moi**** :**** Hein ? Quoi ?

****Ally :**** C'est ce que je dis, elle pense trop.

****Moi**** :**** Pour une fois que je pense.

****Normani :**** Pas faux.

****Moi**** :****_ (lui lance un coussin)_ Continue et tu dis adieu à ta tête.

****Lauren :**** Mais c'est qu'elle sortirait les griffes la petite Camila.

****Moi**** :**** Petite ? Venant de toi ça passe encore, si c'était Ally je…

****Ally :**** Quoi ? Tu m'aurais arraché la tête aussi ?

****Moi**** :**** Certainement. _(me lève)_ Je vais prendre l'air. On est arrêtés pour une heure au moins.

Je descends donc du bus et je remarque qu'on est vraiment au milieu de nul part. Il n'y a même pas l'ombre d'une ville au loin. Et il fait frais. J'aurais dû emmené une veste moi. Non mais quelle conne aussi ! Je décide de sortir la **_nuit_** au **_Canada_** et je m'attends à ce qu'il fasse 30° ? On n'est pas à Miami là ! Bref, je marche droit devant moi, sans but fixe. Je me dis que si je suis la route, pour faire demi-tour après ce sera plus facile. Je me demande pourquoi on est arrêtés aussi. Un gars est juste venu nous dire qu'un des bus avait un problème mais lequel ? Celui de Demi, de Cher ou des Little Mix ? Pas le notre en tout cas, ça c'est sûr.

J'avance encore un peu mais quand j'arrive près du bus de Demi, je remarque qu'elle est dehors, au téléphone. Sans doute en train de se disputer vu qu'elle parle très fort. Je ne devrais certainement pas, mais j'écoute ce qu'elle raconte.

**Demi :** Lena ce n'est pas la question !

Lena ? Ok, je réfléchie… Lena… Selena ? Oh bon sang non ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! Pitié… Peut-être que je devrais juste retourner dans notre bus. Ouais, bonne idée. Mais au moment même où je me retourne pour partir, Demi dit quelque chose qui m'intéresse grandement.

**Demi :** Pourquoi donc irais-je coucher avec elle ? C'est toi que j'aime.

Euh… J'ai bien compris ?

**Demi :** _(soupire)_ Écoute, on en reparlera plus tard. Quand tu seras calmée. _(pause)_ Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse alors ? _(pause)_ Si je le pouvais je reviendrais immédiatement et tu le sais. _(pause)_ Je te l'ai promis et je tiendrais ma promesse. _(pause)_ D'accord, on en reparle. _(pause)_ Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, tu le sais. _(pause)_ D'accord, à plus tard. _(pause)_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

****Moi**** :****_ (marmonne)_ Oh bordel ! Ça pour un scoop c'est un scoop ! Enfin… Pas tant que ça en fait. Ça fait des années que je m'en doute. Ou que j'espère ? J'en sais rien ! Oh bon sang ! Delena est… réel ! Il faut… je…

**Demi :** _(à__ côté de moi)_ Ne dis rien, s'il te plait.

****Moi**** :**** _(sursaute)_ Oh merde !

**Demi :** Désolée… Je t'ai fait peur ?

****Moi**** :**** _(main sur le cœur)_ Un peu.

**Demi :** Désolée.

****Moi**** :** **Ça tu l'as déjà dit.

**Demi :** Juste… S'il te plait, n'en parle à personne.

****Moi**** :**** Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux me faire confiance.

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Je sais.

****Moi**** :**** On va faire un échange de bon procédé. Tu m'en racontes un peu plus sur ce petit secret et je te dévoile mon plus grand secret. Ça te va ?

**Demi :** Curieuse ?

****Moi**** :**** Curieuse de quoi ? De savoir si ce que je considère comme l'histoire d'amour la plus romantique de tout les temps est exactement la même que dans même tête ? Oui !

**Demi :** _(rire)_ Bon. Viens dans mon bus, ce sera plus calme.

****Moi**** :**** Ok.

_Ellipse…_

**Demi :** Et donc c'est comme ça que tout a commencé.

****Moi**** :**** Whao. C'est mieux encore que dans ma tête.

**Demi :** _(rire)_ A ton tour Karla.

****Moi**** :**** Arrête, tu sais que je déteste.

**Demi :** Et tu sais que je déteste qu'on m'appelle Demetria mais tu le fais.

****Moi**** :**** _(sourire __fier__)_ Oui.

**Demi :** Donc, ton plus grand secret ?

****Moi**** :**** _(hésite)_ Euh… Je suppose que tu as plus ou moins entendu parler des rumeurs qui disent qu'Austin et moi on est ensemble.

**Demi :** Oui… _(comprend)_ C'est vrai ?

****Moi**** :**** Non justement. Loin de là. Il ne m'intéresse même pas dans ce sens. En fait… les garçons ne m'intéressent pas vraiment.

**Demi :** Et donc, tu ne veux pas le dire aux fans ?

****Moi**** :**** C'est juste… j'ai peur qu'ils sachent… qui me plait.

**Demi :** Et c'est qui ?

****Moi**** :**** _(hésite)_ Euh…

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas moi, hein ?

****Moi**** :**** Non, non ! Arrête de te croire aussi importante.

**Demi :** _(rire)_ Désolée. Donc… C'est Lauren ?

****Moi**** :**** _(surprise)_ Quoi ? Tu… ? D'où tu sors ça ? Moi, amoureuse de Lauren ? Pfff non !

**Demi :** Oh aller… Si Delena est réel pourquoi pas Camren ?

****Moi**** :**** Qui ?

**Demi :** Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Camren ?

****Moi**** :**** Non. Je devrais ?

**Demi :** Un peu. Bon, laisse-moi refaire ta culture.

Elle prend son téléphone et glisse ses doigts sur l'écran tactile quelques temps avant de me le tendre. Je regarde la photo qui s'affiche. Euh… Quoi ?!

****Moi**** :**** Je te jure que ce n'est jamais arrivé !

**Demi :** Je sais banane ! C'est un montage fait par les fans qui pensent que Camren est réel. Les Harmonizers qui croient que Camila et Lauren sont ensembles. Tu comprends ?

****Moi**** :**** D'accord ! Donc, des gens s'imaginent vraiment qu'il y a un truc entre Lauren et moi.

**Demi :** Exactement comme ils le pensaient pour Selena et moi. Et je crois qu'ils pourraient avoir raison sur vous aussi parce que… Soyons honnêtes, ils ont le recule nécessaire pour ne pas analyser la situation comme nous.

****Moi**** :**** Comment ça ?

**Demi :** Et bien… Toi dans ta tête, Lauren et toi êtes amies et elle ne te verra jamais autrement.

****Moi**** :**** C'est le cas.

**Demi :** Donc tu ne tenteras jamais rien. Les fans, eux, tout ce qu'ils voient c'est les regards que vous vous lancez. Des regards qui veulent tout dire.

****Moi**** :**** J'admets que je la regarde peut-être un tout petit peu comme la 8ème merveille du monde, mais elle non. Elle est hétéro, clairement.

**Demi :** Tu ne sauras jamais si tu n'essayes rien.

****Moi**** :**** Oui mais… Si je tente quelque chose et que ça ne donne rien, ça va juste créer des tensions dans le groupe.

**Demi :** Ah, c'est vrai. Votre situation est peut-être légèrement plus compliquée que la mienne.

****Moi**** :**** Un peu oui.

Et je le regrette sincèrement. Je veux dire… j'aurais aimé faire quelque chose. J'aurais aimé que Miami ne soit pas aussi grande et que Lauren et moi on se soit croisées dans les couloirs d'un même lycée, qu'on est atterries dans la même classe et là… là j'aurais put faire quelque chose. Mais pas maintenant. Pas à l'aube de l'accomplissement de nos rêves. Pas au début d'une tournée américaine avec une Star adulée. Non, pas maintenant.

**Demi :** En tout cas, tu sais maintenant que tu peux venir m'en parler. Quand tu veux.

****Moi**** :**** Merci. Je n'hésiterais pas.

_Ellipse… De retour dans le bus des 5H…_

Je reviens dans le bus et je vois que tout le monde m'attends.

****Ally :**** T'étais où tout ce temps ?

****Moi**** :**** Je suis allée faire un tour et puis j'ai vu Demi. On a un peu discuté dans son bus.

****Normani :**** Tu as parlé à Demi ? De quoi ?

****Moi**** :**** De nos sentiments.

****Dinah :**** Comment ça ?

Là c'est genre le moment où je déteste qu'on soit un groupe. Elles sont toutes contre moi avec leurs questions et je ne veux pas y répondre.

****Moi**** :**** De sentiment quoi ! Amour…

****Lauren :**** T'es amoureuse ? De qui ? Comment il s'appelle ?

C'est de la jalousie que j'entends dans sa voix ? Non… Je dois me tromper. Ça ne se peut pas. Je la regarde pourtant au fond de ses yeux magnifiquement verts et je réponds.

****Moi**** : ****Ce n'est pas un « il ». C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Je les laisse alors pour aller m'allonger sur ma couchette. J'espère qu'elles ne vont pas venir me déranger pour plus de questions gênantes.

****PDV L****auren****

****Ally :**** C'est toi.

****Moi :**** Quoi ?

****Dinah :**** Elle dit être amoureuse d'une fille. C'est toi.

****Moi :**** Mais non.

****Normani :**** Oh bon sang mais vous êtes aveugles vous deux !

****Moi :**** Comment ça ?

****Normani :**** C'est clair qu'elle t'aime !

****Moi :**** Mais je… Pourquoi ?

****Ally :**** Ah… Si l'amour s'expliquait on n'aurait aucuns problèmes.

****Dinah :**** Bien sortie.

****Ally :**** Je ne suis pas la plus vieille pour rien.

****Moi :**** Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

****Ally :**** Rien.

****Moi :**** Pourquoi ?

****Normani :**** Si quelque chose change elle le remarquera et elle se sentira coupable. Si elle ne tente rien envers toi c'est clairement pour préserver le groupe. Alors toi non plus ne change rien.

****Moi :**** Ouais c'est vrai. Bon, je vais me coucher aussi.

Je rejoins donc ma couchette en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller Camila. Enfin… si elle dort déjà. Je m'allonge sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, et je réfléchie à ce qu'ont dit les filles. Est-ce possible que Camila parlait de moi ? Et puis, si c'est vraiment le cas, qu'est-ce que moi je ressens pour elle ? Je ne l'ai jamais regardé de cette manière. Je pense… Ce serait possible ? Oh bordel ! Pourquoi tout doit être aussi compliquer ?

****Camila :**** Lauren ?

****Moi :**** Ouais ?

****Camila :**** Tu dors ?

****Moi :**** Je viens de te répondre, non ?

****Camila :**** _(rire)_ C'est vrai. _(soupire)_ Ça ne changera rien hein ?

****Moi :**** De quoi ?

****Camila :**** Que je ne sois pas hétéro.

****Moi :**** Bien sûr que non. En tout cas pas pour moi. Et pour les autres non plus, je pense. Elles n'ont pas eut l'air choquées ou dégoûtées quand tu l'as dit.

****Camila :**** Je suis désolée de l'avoir cacher.

****Moi :**** On comprend tu sais. Tu voulais éviter les tentions de groupe.

****Camila :**** Ouais…

****Moi :**** Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu restes toujours la même Camila. Juste… Tu ne regarderas plus les hommes avec nous.

****Camila :**** _(rire)_ Si c'était aussi simple que ça.

****Moi :**** Ça l'est. Il ne faut pas tout compliquer. Tu vas te pourrir la vie.

****Camila :**** Sûrement.

****Moi :**** Et Demi, elle a réagit comment quand tu l'as dit ?

****Camila :**** Plutôt bien. En fait… Je peux te confier un secret ?

****Moi :**** Ouais, bien sûr.

****Camila :**** Demi est en couple.

****Moi :**** Quoi ? Avec qui ?

****Camila :**** Selena.

****Moi :**** Whao ! Pourquoi je m'en doutais ?

****Camila :**** On est deux.

****Moi :**** Et toi, cette fille mystère, c'est qui ?

****Camila :**** _(soupire)_ On peut en reparler une autre fois ?

****Moi :**** Ouais bien sûr. Dès que tu te sens prête, n'hésite pas.

****Camila :**** Promis.

_Ellipse… 1 semaine…_

**PDV Demi**

Je continue de penser à ce que Camila m'a dit. Ça me fait un choc quand même. Je ne pensais pas qu'_**elle**_ était comme ça. N'empêche, j'aimerais que ça marche avec Lauren. Elles seraient trop adorables ensembles. Mais si je dois faire quelque chose pour les faire réaliser, j'ai besoin d'aide.

En attendant, il faut que j'appelle Selena. Si je ne le fais pas, elle va s'inquiéter. Je vous jure que c'est limite des crises de panique à chaque fois. Donc, je prends mon portable et je compose son numéro.

**Selena :** Enfin ! Je commençais à me poser des questions !

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Arrête d'être aussi stressée ! Je vais très bien.

**Selena :** Ce n'est pas ça ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Je remarque l'excitation dans sa voix. Ça doit être une bonne nouvelle. Pour elle ou pour nous.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Selena :** Je te rejoins pour ta tournée. Prépare-toi à me supporter tous les jours.

**Moi :** Ça ne va pas être compliquer. Je serais super contente que tu sois là. Tu arrives quand ?

**Selena :** Ce soir après le show.

**Moi :** J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop crevée du voyage !

**Selena :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** J'avais prévu de sortir avec les filles.

**Selena :** Toutes ?

**Moi :** Ouaip ! Les Little Mix, les Fifth Harmony et Cher.

**Selena :** Et bien je devrais pouvoir le faire.

**Moi :** Super. On se voit ce soir alors ?

**Selena :** Oui. J'ai hâte.

**Moi :** Moi aussi. Je t'aime Lena.

**Selena :** Je t'aime aussi.

_Ellipse… Le soir…_

Je marche jusqu'au bus des Little Mix et je toque à leur porte. Vu qu'elles ont fini avant moi, elles y sont déjà retournées. Et c'est Perrie qui vient ouvrir.

**Perrie :** Hey Demi !

**Moi :** Salut. Je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'on se rejoindra dans une heure là où s'était prévu. Il faut juste que je passe à l'aéroport chercher Selena et je viendrai avec elle.

**Perrie :** Ok. Les Fifth Harmony sont au courant ?

**Moi :** Je vais leur dire.

**Perrie :** D'accord. Je mets les autres au jus et on se voit plus tard.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Ok. A plus alors.

**Perrie :** Yep. Bye !

Je prends donc immédiatement la direction du bus des 5H qui est garé un peu plus loin. Je toque mais personne n'ouvre et vu le bruit que j'entends à l'intérieur, c'est normal. Sérieux, on dirait qu'elles sont en train de se battre. Comme ça m'intrigue, j'entre sans permission et je trouve Normani et Dinah en train de tenir Camila chacune par un bras pendant qu'Ally est à cheval sur elle à la chatouiller à mort. Et Lauren et assise sur le canapé en face d'elles à rire à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. J'avoue que la situation est assez comique.

**Moi :** On m'explique ce qu'il se passe ?

****Lauren :**** _(se lève)_ Hey Demi ! Oh ça… _(regarde Camila)_ Rien du tout. On essaye juste de lui faire cracher le morceau sur son béguin secret.

**Moi :** Mais ce n'est pas juste.

****Lauren :**** Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne fais rien.

**Moi :** La passivité est tout autant un acte de torture.

****Camila :**** C'est ce que j'ai dit.

****Dinah :**** Chut toi.

****Camila :**** Ah non arrête !

**Moi :** Ouais arrêtez au moins le temps que je vous dise ce que j'avais à dire. Je vais être en retard avec vos bêtises.

****Ally :**** Vas-y on t'écoute.

**Moi :** Vous pourriez la lâcher non ?

****Normani :**** Bon…

**Moi :** _(une fois Camila « libre »)_ Bien, je passais juste vous dire qu'on se donne toujours rendez-vous dans une heure, rien a changé sur l'endroit. Juste… Selena va venir. Je vais la chercher à l'aéroport et je vous rejoins avec elle.

****Camila :**** Ouh… Ça va être intéressant !

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

****Camila :**** Oh pour rien. Juste… Elle est sexy.

Hein ? Pardon ? Non ! Selena est à moi ! Et je ne peux même le leur dire maintenant parce que ce serait me griller totalement. Merde ! J'ai oublié ce petit détail. Je vais devoir jouer la carte de la meilleure amie et oublier que Selena est bien plus que ça depuis longtemps déjà.

**Moi :** Ouais et bien non…

****Camila :**** _(sourire)_ Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Parce-que… _(réfléchie)_ Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle joue dans la pédophilie.

****Camila :**** Donc tu admets qu'elle puisse avoir quelque chose pour les filles.

****Lauren :**** Les filles peut-être mais pas les gamines.

****Camila :**** Rho pas drôle.

**Moi :** Sur ce, moi j'y vais parce que, si je suis en retard, je vais avoir droit à des remontrances de Mlle Gomez.

****Normani :**** On voit qui domine.

**Moi :** Chut.

****Dinah :**** C'est ce que Mila dit quand on a raison et qu'elle le sait.

****Camila :**** Mais chut !

**Moi :** On est d'accord. A plus tard alors.

****Les** **Fif****th ****H****arm****ony** :** A plus !

Je ressors de leur bus et je prends la direction de ma voiture. Je roule ensuite vers l'aéroport assez rapidement. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre à l'intérieur que ma merveilleuse petite amie secrète arrive. Et, quand elle me voit, elle vient vers moi en courant et me saute dans les bras.

**Selena :** Demi ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

**Moi :** Tu m'as manqué aussi Lena.

**Selena :** _(murmure)_ On ferait bien de partir immédiatement parce que j'ai extrêmement envie de t'embrasser là.

**Moi :** C'est réciproque. _(la lâche)_ Allons-y.

Heureusement, je peux quand même lui prendre la main vu qu'on l'a toujours fait, ça ne va plus intriguer qui que ce soit. On monte donc dans ma voiture, sans pour autant que Selena ne délaisse ma main pendant le trajet. Je roule alors jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous donner avec les autres filles. Elles sont déjà à l'intérieur et semblent totalement déchaînées. Voilà pourquoi j'adore passer du temps avec elles. Elles sont toutes dingues ! Et par « dingues » je veux dire pire que Selena et moi !

**Moi :** Alors, on s'amuse sans moi ?

****Cher :**** On n'allait pas attendre que tu daignes lâcher les lèvres de Gomez pour s'amuser !

**Moi :** Quoi ?

Mon regard se tourne immédiatement vers Camila, la seule du groupe à être au courant. Elle hoche négativement la tête.

****Cher :**** Je plaisante !

**Moi :** Ouf, pendant une seconde je pensais que tu pensais que c'était mon genre.

****Cher :**** Je ne crois rien du tout, si c'était le cas tu serais déjà dans mon lit Lovato.

**Moi :** Dans tes rêves Lloyd.

Je laisse les filles se foutre de notre gueule autant qu'elles le veulent. Les conversations vont bon train et j'ai toujours ma main dans celle de Selena, bien cachée sous la table. De temps en temps, je tourne mon regard vers elle et je la vois sourire. Elle semble bien accrocher avec Camila mais ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Ces filles pourraient être sœurs tellement elles se ressemblent ! Je penche alors vers Selena pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

**Moi :** Tu sais, Camila a un petit truc pour Lauren.

**Selena :** Tu veux dire… comme toi et moi ?

**Moi :** Sauf qu'il ne se passe rien entre elles… pour l'instant.

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Je sais ce que tu as en tête. Besoin d'aide ?

**Moi :** Je parle à Lauren et tu t'occupes de Mila.

**Selena :** Deal.

**Moi :** Encore une chose.

**Selena :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Je t'aime.

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Je t'aime aussi.

****Normani :**** _(s'incruste)_ On fait des cachotteries Delena ?

****Lauren :**** Oh mon Dieu, ça faisait longtemps !

**Moi :** De quoi ?

****Ally :**** Que Normani n'avait pas relancé le sujet « Delena ».

****Dinah :**** Ça faisait comment la dernière fois déjà ?

**Toutes :** Oh Mon Dieu elles seraient trop bien ensembles ces filles !

****Normani :**** _(gênée) _Mais arrêtez !

**Leigh-Anne :** C'était totalement ça Mani.

****Camila :**** Ouais, juste avoue.

****Normani :**** Oh ça va…

****Dinah :**** Et elle parlait d'autre chose, pas vrai Perrie ? T'étais avec non ?

**Perrie :** Oui ! Et ça devrait en intéresser d'autre ici. _(regarde Lauren et Camila)_

**Moi :** Laissez-moi deviner… Camren ?

****Dinah :** et Perrie :** C'est ça !

**Selena :** Le jour où Delena sera vrai on fera en sorte que Camren le devienne aussi.

Je vois Camila et Lauren se regarder avant de rougir. Je sais que Selena pensait que personne ne comprendrait mais le fait est que, Camila est au courant pour Selena et moi. Et par le regard qu'elle échange avec Lauren, je suppose que Camila le lui a dit. Au moins les choses sont clairs. Mission Camren enclenchée !

_Plus tard le soir… Dans le bus…_

****PDV C****amila****

J'écoute distraitement la conversation des filles, perdue dans mes pensées. Je repense à ce que Selena a dit. Est-ce qu'elle le pensait ? Demi et elle vont vraiment tout faire pour me mettre avec Lauren ? En parlant d'elle, comment elle le prend ? Je devrais lui demander. Compte tenu du fait qu'elle est déjà dans sa couchette, je la rejoins. Je la retrouve avec son I-Pad devant elle, écouteurs branchés, occupée à regarder une vidéo. Quand elle remarque ma présence, elle met la vidéo sur pose et enlève ses écouteurs.

****Lauren :**** Ça va Camz ?

****Moi**** :**** Nickel, je venais voir si toi ça va.

****Lauren :**** Ça va.

****Moi**** :**** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

****Lauren :**** Je me documente. _(se décale)_ Viens regarder avec moi.

****Moi**** :**** Si c'est de la Chimie ou de la Physique ou une quelconque matière scientifique… non merci.

****Lauren :****_ (rire)_ Ce n'est rien de tout ça.

****Moi**** :****_ (sourire)_ Alors c'est parfait !

Je vais donc m'allonger à côté d'elle et elle me tend un écouteur. Je le mets et elle s'occupe de remettre la vidéo en play. Je remarque tout de suite que c'est les moments Delena, quasiment tous. Je regarde, riant quand elles disent ou font une conneries. Quand la vidéo se termine, je me tourne vers Lauren.

****Moi**** :**** Tu appelles ça te documenter ?

****Lauren :**** Et bien oui. Je les ai bien regardé…

****Moi**** :**** C'est que je ne dirais pas non à Demi.

****Lauren :**** _(rire)_ Elle est prise je te signale !

****Moi**** :**** _(sourire) _Je sais. Je plaisantais.

****Lauren :**** Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'en les regardant, je nous voyais nous. Elles ont des petits trucs comme des regards ou… dans une vidéo Selena parlait en caressant les cheveux de Demi ! Je veux dire… c'était comme si je voyais… une autre version de nous. _(me regarde)_ Tu comprends où je veux en venir ?

****Moi**** :**** Lauren je… je ne voulais pas…

****Lauren :**** C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas les croire au début. Les autres étaient persuadées que tu parlais de moi l'autre soir, quand tu revenais de chez Demi. Je ne les ai pas crut. Surtout parce que je ne savais pas comment réagir à ça. Au final… c'est comme si je m'en doutais depuis le début.

****Moi**** :**** Tu m'en veux ?

****Lauren :**** Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Ça ne se contrôle pas ce genre de sentiment.

****Moi**** :**** Ouais…

****Lauren :**** Demi le sait ?

****Moi**** :**** Oui et de par ce que Selena a dit tout à l'heure, je suppose qu'elle le sait aussi.

****Lauren :**** Ouais, c'était embarrassant.

****Moi**** :**** Légèrement. Elles vont réellement tout essayer pour nous mettre ensemble.

****Lauren :**** Elles peuvent essayer.

****Moi**** :**** Bon. _(me lève)_ Je vais aller me coucher.

****Lauren :**** _(me retient)_ C'est comme ça que tu me dis bonne nuit maintenant ?

****Moi**** :**** _(rougis)_ Euh… Je ne savais pas si tu…

****Lauren :**** Non mais je veux ton bonne nuit habituel moi !

****Moi**** :**** Ok.

Je me penche alors et je l'embrasse sur la joue puis je vais me coucher après lui avoir souhaiter bonne nuit. Même si je suis allongée sur ma couchette, je ne dors pas. Lauren doit le penser parce que, plus tard, quand les autres viennent se coucher aussi, je les entends discuter même si elles chuchotent..

****Ally :**** Ça va Lauren ?

Toujours aussi protectrice et attentive ma petite Allycat.

****Lauren :**** Vous aviez raison.

****Normani :**** Bien sûr qu'on a raison. Elle t'aime.

****Lauren :**** Je sais.

****Dinah :**** Elle te l'a dit ?

****Lauren :**** Oui. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à votre avis.

****Ally :**** Ça dépend de ce que tu ressens pour elle.

****Lauren :**** Je ne sais pas vraiment.

****Ally :**** Alors essaye de comprendre ça d'abord.

****Lauren :**** Tu as sûrement raison.

****Ally :**** Allez, bonne nuit tout le monde.

****Les ****aut****res**** :****** Bonne nuit**

_Le lendemain…_

****PDV L****auren****

Je suis dehors, prenant un peu l'air en attendant qu'on commence le concert. Assise par terre, contre le mur, je regarde vaguement au loin sans vraiment penser. Je n'ai beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et je suis crevée. Je finis par être rejointe et, quand je regarde, je vois Selena.

**Selena :** Hey !

****Moi :**** Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je sais.

**Selena :** De quoi ?

****Moi :**** Pour Demi et toi.

**Selena :** Oh. Qui te l'a dit ?

****Moi :**** Camila. Elle le sait par Demi. Comment je ne sais pas par contre.

**Selena :** Donc tu sais aussi pourquoi je viens ?

****Moi :**** Je m'en doute. Mais je crois que tu pourrais m'aider en fait.

**Selena :** Dis-moi comment.

****Moi :**** Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je n'ai jamais regardé une fille avant, je n'ai jamais pensé à une fille de cette manière mais… depuis que je sais ce que Camila ressent pour moi, je suis perdue.

**Selena :** Tu ne sais pas si tu l'aimes ou non.

****Moi :**** C'est ça. Et puis, j'ai peur de brisé notre amitié. Et si on finit par être ensemble et que les choses se dégradent, comment on va faire dans le groupe ?

**Selena :** Ne précipite pas les choses. Il faut d'abord savoir si tu l'aimes ou non.

****Moi :**** Comment ? Tu connais des tests toi ?

**Selena :** Oui. Ferme les yeux.

****Moi :**** Pourquoi ?

**Selena : **Fais-le, c'est tout. _(je le fais)_ Maintenant imagine-toi dans… disons une dizaine d'années. Le groupe existe toujours, il est très populaire, mais en ce moment vous êtes toutes en vacances. Donc tu es de retour chez toi. Tu te réveilles brusquement, le rire d'une petite fille t'ayant tirer de ton sommeil. Le rire de **ta** petite fille et elle ressemble exactement à sa mère.

J'arrive à m'imaginer parfaitement la scène dans ma tête. Je me réveille, j'ouvre les yeux sur une grande chambre marron et beige. Les rayons du soleil filtre dans la pièce et vienne réchauffer le lit. Je me frotte rapidement les yeux pour enlever toutes trace de fatigue et je me tourne vers ma fille. Je la vois, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle ressemble, c'est n'est pas avec un homme qu'elle joue en ce moment. Elle ressemble, et est avec, Camila. Et puis je réalise. Je comprends où Selena voulait en venir. Je vois mon futur, mon avenir, ma vie, avec Camila et ça ne veut dire qu'une seule chose. Je l'aime.

****Moi :**** Tu voyais Demi en faisant ça ?

**Selena :** Oui. Et toi ?

****Moi :**** Euh…

**? : **_(arrive en courant)_ Lauren, c'est à nous dans 2 minutes.

Je rouvre les yeux et regarde Camila qui vient d'arriver, encore essoufflée. Je me lève donc et je la rejoins. Mais, avant de la suivre, je me tourne vers Selena.

****Moi :**** C'était **elle**.

Et je sais qu'elle a compris de qui je parlais. Je suis donc Camila et on rejoint les autres.

****Moi :**** Comment tu savais où j'étais ?

****Camila :**** Tu vas toujours dehors. Je le sais, c'est tout.

****Moi :**** _(l'arrête)_ Il faudrait qu'on parle tout à l'heure.

****Camila :**** De… ? _(hésite)_

****Moi :**** _(comprends)_ Oui.

****Camila :****_ (soupire)_ D'accord.

Pendant tout le concert, quand elle chante ses parties, je la regarde. A un moment, je lui prends la main, comme on le fait souvent en live. Elle a l'air surprise mais me sourit tout en continuant à chanter et je lui réponds par un clin d'œil. Un clin d'œil… c'est le temps que m'a semblé durer le concert. En un clin d'œil, on se retrouve dans les coulisses, laissant la place à Demi.

****Moi :**** _(à Demi)_ Casse-toi une jambe.

****Camila :**** Même les deux si c'est ce qu'il faut pour impressionner **tu sais qui**.

**Demi :** On en rediscutera Cabello.

****Camila :**** Quand tu veux Lovato.

**Demi :** J'y vais.

Tandis que les autres retournent dans notre loge, je prends la main de Camila et je la conduis à l'extérieur, là où j'ai discuté avec Selena.

****Camila :**** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

****Moi :**** J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir et…

****Camila :**** Écoute Lauren, je n'y peux vraiment rien, je te jure. Je ne sais même pas quand c'est arrivé. J'ai juste commencé à être jalouse des mecs qui te mataient un jour. Et puis j'avais des frissons quand tu prenais ma main en interview ou en concert et…

****Moi :**** Camz.

****Camila :****_ (continue)_ Et je te jure que j'ai essayé de repousser ce sentiment mais ça n'a fait que grandir au fil des jours. J'ai juste réussi à l'ignorer et puis…

****Moi :****_ (plus fort)_ Camz !

****Camila :**** _(continue)_ Et puis je t'aime, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir d'accord ! Je t'aime désespérément et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour…

Je finis par la couper en m'approchant d'elle, je pose mes mains sur ses joues et je l'embrasse passionnément. Juste quelques secondes, le temps d'être bien sûr qu'elle ne parlera plus après ça.

****Moi :**** Tu veux bien te taire deux secondes le temps que je te dise que j'ai réalisé que je t'aime aussi ?

****Camila :**** Oui bien sûr je… Attends, quoi ?

****Moi :**** Je t'aime. Tu sais quand tu es venue tout à l'heure et que j'étais avec Selena ? Elle m'a fait réalisé que je t'aime. J'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai imaginé ma vie dans 10 ans. J'ai vu une petite fille, j'ai vu **notre** petite fille, dans tes bras, te ressemblant parfaitement. Et je ne pouvais me sentir mieux, plus à ma place. C'est ce que je veux. Ma vie dans 10 ans, je la veux près de toi Camz.

****Camila :**** Ça veut dire… je peux t'embrasser maintenant ?

****Moi :**** Pas avant que je ne t'ai posé une dernière question.

****Camila :**** Laquelle ?

****Moi :**** Tu acceptes d'être ma petite amie ?

****Camila :**** Si je réponds oui, ça voudra dire que je peux t'embrasser autant que je le veux ?

****Moi :**** Tu n'as que ça en tête ou quoi ? Mais oui, c'est ça.

****Camila :**** Alors oui.

****Moi :**** Parfait.

Et je me penche à nouveau, reposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :** Chut.

****Ally :**** Pourquoi tu… ?

**Selena :** Elles sont là depuis 1 heure.

**Moi :** Et elles s'embrassent depuis 1 heure.

****Dinah :**** Sérieusement ?

Elles se regardent toutes, avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Je crois que je comprends…

**Moi :** Les filles, non… !

Trop tard. Elles courent déjà vers Camila et Lauren pour les prendre dans leurs bras en criant « Enfin ! ». Et je les regarde en riant, croisant le regard de Selena. Je prends alors sa main dans la mienne et je l'embrasse tendrement.

**Moi :** Bonne chose de faite.

**Selena :** Oui, c'était même trop simple pour être marrant.

**Moi :** On trouvera un autre couple à réunir.

**Selena :** En attendant on pourrait retourner à ton bus.

**Moi :** Ça me semble être une bonne idée…


End file.
